In Deep
by Little Lonely Coyote
Summary: What does Alice do when Jasper betrays her so badly that she actually thinks about turning herself in? She runs. And runs, until she is in a different world. What happens when she meets Tarrant Hightopp? T for mild suggestive sequences.
1. Betrayed

**A/N. So, I'm sorry I haven't updated any stories in awhile. I promise, I'm working on all of them. Anyway, one of my friends gave me this idea for these characters. I just built on it. This one is just going to stay as a one or two chapter story. We'll see how it goes. Alice C's point of view.**

**And yes, I do realize that this chapter is all Twilight, but I guarantee that the next chapter will include the other side of the story. So, don't freak out when this chapter has nothing to do with Alice in Wonderland. **

Chapter 1, Betrayed.

I was driving home from the store with Esme. We both were having a fun time, with just each other. In the back, was a car load of various items. Some clothes. Some paper. And other stuff we use. We were laughing and something Emmett had done to Bella.

About half way home, driving in my Porsche, I had a vision, so I stopped laughing. Esme looked at me.

"Alice? What do you see?" she asked me, putting her hand on my arm. I wasn't sure if I could talk anymore.

"Its… It's Jasper…" I choked out. She looked at me, confused.

"What about Jasper? Is he hurt?" she cried. I shook my head.

"No… " was all I had the energy left to say. She didn't push any farther. I floored the car the rest of the way back to the house, thankful I could not cry.

When we turned into our driveway, I swerved around the corners with ease, and parked it out front. Esme must have known something, as she didn't ask me to help bring the bags in. I ran into the house, where Carlisle was sitting on the couch with Edward and Bella. I could hear Renesmee in the kitchen. Carlisle looked up at me, and must have obviously seen the pain in my face. He looked at me with concern.

"Alice? What's wrong?" he asked me. Immediately, Bella and Edward looked at me with confusion. I shook my head. Only one question was on my mind.

"Where's Jasper?" I quickly asked.

"Hmm.. We left about two hours ago. Why? What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper… Jasper… He…" my mouth couldn't form the words. Edward looked down, in disappointment. I couldn't say anymore, so Carlisle turned to Edward.

"Edward, what happened?" he asked.

"Jasper's betrayed Alice…" he said. Carlisle gasped.

"You mean… Like, that way…" Carlisle confirmed. Edward and I both nodded. I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Jasper cheated on me…" I cried and broke down on the floor. I felt Bella and Esme at my side, trying to comfort me.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie," Esme cooed in my ear softly. I dry sobbed into my knees. I heard Emmett and Rosalie come down the stairs. They both came and stood behind me. I didn't care. Suddenly, another vision hit me. It was about Jasper, and that he was on his way home. All I wanted to do was push it away so I never had to see those again. We all heard his car pull into the garage. Rosalie and Emmett stood up and went to the garage door, looking very pissed off. Jasper came through, and when the wave of mixed emotions hit him, he looked genuinely in pain. Rosalie and Emmett grabbed his arms when he tried to back up into the garage again. When the sadness blew over me, what was left was anger. I stood up, and ran over to him.

"Jasper! How could you?" I cried. He suddenly looked very sad.

"Alice, I'm sorry… I couldn't help myself," he tried to suck up to me. I wasn't going to have any of that. Before I could charge at him, Carlisle's hand was on my arm, and his other was on my shoulder, holding me back.

"You betrayed me!" I shouted. He looked down, not saying anything. I looked at Carlisle behind me. He looked very disappointed.

"Jasper. We need you to leave until I call you," Carlisle stated. Rose and Emmett let go of him. He backed out and into the garage. He sped out of the driveway.

"Alice," Carlisle said as I pushed on past him.

"I'm leaving," I said, and pushed out of the door and into the forest.


	2. Out with the old, In with the new

**A/N. Here is chapter two. I'm having a really good time writing it, so I've decided to carry on with it longer than I had expected. This chapter is a bit boring, but things will heat up soon : )**

**P.S. I'm sorry I have not been able to update. My computer has been a real pain in the butt and not letting my upload anything. Nor has it been able to let me do other fun stuff on ff. Anyway, I'm sorry it has been being very dumb and I'm trying hard to fix it. I have been writing away at this and other stories, but don't freak out. I'm not giving up. **

Chapter 2, Out with the old, In with the new.

I ran, as fast as I could, through the forest, trying to get as much distance as I could from me and the house. Thinking, I realized, I just left my family. For good this time. My family. My mother, father, brothers, sisters, niece… My mate. My lovely, good for nothing, mate. I stopped running at that thought, scared of what I should do. I didn't feel like looking into my future to see just what was going to happen. I didn't care any more.

Weaving through the forest, and up into the hills, it seemed like forever. Something, however, was much different. The forest. It didn't seem like it usually did. I was always up here, to hunt. It never changed. The trees, and undergrowth, and even the bushes, seemed strange. Frightened, I looked around, and inhaled deeply, trying to find some kind of familiarity. Nothing. It was all new territory. Silently, I sat down on the grass, and continued to weep into my knees.

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours. I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting there, until I heard a sound come from one of the bushes. I looked over and saw a small rabbit, wearing a vest, standing next to the bush. He looked at me quizzically.

"My my, what do we have here?" he asked. A _rabbit_ just asked me that. Confused, I only looked at him.

"Did you… Did you, just speak?" I asked him. He looked behind himself, then back at me.

"Why.. Yes, I did," he confirmed, and continued.

"How did you get here?" he asked. I simply shrugged.

"I don't really know. I was running, and I just sort of ended up here," I said, and rubbed my eyes. He hopped over to me.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Alice," I said. He gasped.

"Your last name isn't Kingsly, is it?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No of course not. It's Cullen…" I replied. A few minutes of silence went by before he spoke again. It seemed like he was thinking. He looked at me.

"Do you like tea?" he asked out of the blue. I just shook my head. I heard him gasp.

"Well, you have to like The Hatters tea. It's the best in Underland, it is," he assured me. I still wouldn't like tea. Behind us, I heard another voice. I jumped, but didn't look behind me.

"Now, now, McTwisp. She wouldn't be the first to not like tea, now would she?" the voice said. It was a drawn out, British voice.

"Chess, we may as well take her to see The Hatter. I'm sure he'll be very interested in meeting her, anyway!" the rabbit protested. Suddenly, a large, black cat with blue stripes, and a very creepy smile appeared in front of us. I shuffled by a little, startled. His eyes saddened, but his smile did not fade.

"Oh dear, I did not mean to scare you. Forgive me," he asked. My eyes widened. A talking cat now to?

"Where am I?" I finally exclaimed. They both seemed taken a little aback by my question.

"My dear girl, you're in Underland!" the cat smiled. It was very creepy. The rabbit and cat looked at each other for a moment, exchanging glances. It was only a matter of time before another talking creature appeared.

"Let's take her to tea," the rabbit suggested. The cat turned and floated away from us. I figured that meant we were going somewhere. The rabbit pulled on my finger, to get me to stand up. I did so, and followed.

It was a very strange place. Things were flying that wouldn't normally fly. The size of various animals was completely wrong, or opposite even. I felt completely lost. And I don't like that feeling.

We walked for awhile. Down some paths, through the bushes, or on small, dirt roads. I had a mind to turn on my heels and run back, and try to get back home and be with Jasper and forget what he did. On the other hand, I was to curious to see what was going to happen. So I followed them without a word spoken.

As my patience was beginning to grow thin, we turned onto what I hoped was a final path.

"How much longer?" I asked. A stupid question for me really, but oh well.

"Just off this path, and we're there," the rabbit responded quickly. I sighed, but went with it.

The rabbit was right. Through the bushes, I heard several other voices, all chatting about something. I wasn't sure if I was excited or not. Shrugging it off, we pushed through the trees bushes and into the clearing.

"We're back! And we found an extra to join us for tea," the rabbit introduced informally. On the left side of table, I could see a small white mouse, wearing a pink jacket. On the other side of the table, was a hare, once again, with a jacket. And at the head of table, who I was having a hard time keeping my eyes off, was a man. A man with peculiar orange, twisty hair, and a top hat to cover it. When he looked up, his eyes were an unusual emerald green. They were truly beautiful. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the hare look quizzically at his tea cup. Before I knew it, he hurled it at me. I quickly ducked to keep it from shattering against me and having questions arise from the group. The rabbit at my side gasped.

"Thackery! I know it's your thing, but let the girl introduce herself to us before you go throwing your tea cups at her!" The rabbit quickly defended me. The hare slumped back on the bench. Not even a second had past before the hare started pouring tea into a bottomless cup. Oh how Esme would disapprove!

"I'm… Alice," I introduced myself. Immediately, they all looked up.

"You can't be Alice Kingsly, can you?" the mouse asked. I shook my head, unsure as to why everyone kept asking me that. They gasped in relief. I looked at them, waiting for introductions. The mouse started.

"I'm Mally," she started with her name, then continued.

"This is Thackery Earwicket, the March Hare, Nivens McTwisp," she stopped there, and looked around.

"Oh where is that cat?" she asked frustrated. The same voice I heard while McTwisp was talking to me appeared again.

"I'm right here Mallymkun!" the voice stated and the cat appeared behind her. She jumped.

"Don't call me that! Anyway, back to introductions. This 'cat' is Cheshire, and he is Tarrant Hightopp, also known as our Hatter" she ended. So many names! Luckily, I never forgot a name. At that thought, I smirked.

"Join us for tea, love?" Cheshire asked.

"I would, but, I don't like tea," was all I could say. The smile on the Hatter's face faded into a sad frown, he looked down. Thackery looked at me with disapproval.

"Oh you must! You must stay! It would make us all very happy!" he exclaimed and through another tea cup at me, flying over my shoulder. Before I could respond, he fell off his bench, laughing. The Hatter looked at me with hopeful eyes. I looked down, thankful I couldn't blush.

"Okay. Okay, I'll stay," I smiled. Hatter's eyes lit up greatly. I went and sat by him.

"Hello, dear. I'm the mad Hatter. The freakish, crazy, resident lunatic," he went on, faster and faster.

"Hatter!" Mally squealed and he stopped mid sentence, regaining his sanity.

"Thank you," he stated, almost as an apology. For the first time in my life, I couldn't think of anything to say. It was very odd. Quickly, he looked down at his pocket watch.

"Ah. Aye mus' go," he said in a different, more Scottish accent. I found it very… Attracting. Both his voices. Everyone around me nodded as he got up and walked away.

"Alice, would you like some tea?" Mally asked. I shook my head, wondering how many times they were going to ask me that.

"I'll be back later. I want some fresh air," I said, hoping to catch Tarrant alone. They all smiled at me and nodded. I stood up. Before I could walk ten feet away, I saw another tea cup fly next to my head, then the laughing from the March Hare continued. I rolled my eyes and walked into the trees.


	3. I'm Sorry

**A/N.**

**Dear anyone who may be reading this...**

**I apologize for not writing recently. I do have an answer, and here it is. My computer I write **

**on is currently out of commision, and will not allow me to publish anything. Apologies. That **

**is the only answer I can give you, as the others are personal issues that I'm trying to deal **

**with. Thank you for reading, and I'm sad to put everything on a temporary hiatus, but its **

**required... Sorry :/. I will try to get things updated asap. I love all my faithful readers, and all **

**who have been awesome enough to add me to their favorites list. Love you...**

**-Fantasy**


End file.
